Canadian National Hotels
Canadian National Hotels was a hotel chain under control by Canadian National Railways. In addition to their own hotels, it acquired some from rival railway companies like the Grand Trunk Pacific Railway, Grand Trunk Railway and Ottawa, Arnprior and Parry Sound Railway. Some of their assets were later acquired by rival Canadian Pacific Hotels after 1988. Surviving Hotels Fairmont Hotels and Resorts * Château Laurier Ottawa, ON 1923-1988 – Built for Grand Trunk Railway and now part of the Fairmont chain as Fairmont Château Laurier * Jasper Park Lodge Jasper, AB 1923-1988 – Built for Grand Trunk Railway and now part of the Fairmont chain as Fairmont Jasper Park Lodge * The Macdonald Edmonton, AB 1923-1988 – Built for Grand Trunk Railway and now part of the Fairmont chain as Fairmont Hotel Macdonald * Hotel Vancouver Vancouver, BC 1939-1988 – now part of Fairmont chain as Fairmont Hotel Vancouver * Queen Elizabeth Hotel Montreal, QC 1958-1988 – now part of Fairmont chain as Fairmont The Queen Elizabeth Delta Hotels * The Bessborough Saskatoon, SK 1928-1972 – now owned by Delta Hotels as Delta Bessborough * Hotel Beauséjour Moncton, NB 1972-1988 – now owned by Delta Hotels as Delta Beauséjour with building owned by Legacy Hotels Real Estate Investment Trust Others * Newfoundland Hotel St. John's, NL 1949-1982. (Old hotel was replaced by a new one that CN operated from 1982-1988. Sold off to Canadian Pacific Hotels in 1988.) and later operated as Fairmont Newfoundland; now part of Sheraton Hotels chain as Sheraton Hotel Newfoundland * The Nova Scotian, Halifax, NS 1928-1988? - now operated by Westin Hotels * The Charlottetown Charlottetown, PEI 1931-1980s - now owned by Rodd Hotels and Resorts and opearted as Rodd Charlottetown * Pictou Lodge Pictou, NS - originally built as Wentworth Lodge by The Bungalow Camps Company and auction to CNR in 1926; sold 1957 and now operates as independent Pictou Lodge Resorts * The Fort Garry Winnipeg, MB 1923-1979 - Built for Grand Trunk Pacific Railway and now operated as an independent hotel * Prince Arthur Hotel Port Arthur, ON 1911-1988 - now independent hotel and resort * L’Hotel, Toronto, ON 1984-1988; later as Crowne Plaza Hotel and now as InterContinental Toronto Centre Lost hotels * Highland Inn, Algonquin Provincial Park 1923-1932 – Built for Ottawa, Arnprior and Parry Sound Railway and later owned by CN Rail (1923–1931) and last owned by Government of Ontario; dismantled and burned 1957; area was reforested with red pine * Grand Beach Hotel, Grand Beach, Manitoba, – built by Canadian Northern Railway, opened 1916. Operated by lessee in later years of Canadian National ownership until 1961; hotel gone sometime after 1961 and area known as Grand Beach Provincial Park * Minaki Lodge, Minaki, Ontario 1923-1950s; Built for Grand Trunk Pacific Railway and later sold to Government of Ontario; burned down 2003 * Prince Edward Hotel, Brandon, Manitoba 1916–1949 – demolished and site of skate plaza * Hotel Vancouver 1916–1949 – Originally the second of CPR Hotels by that name, the building was acquired by the CNR and eventually demolished, partly under terms of an arrangement with the City of Vancouver to ensure its refurbishment would not hurt the market for the new, third, Hotel Vancouver, which had stood unfinished since the onset of the Great Depression. After its demolition, the site became a parking lot and is now home to Pacific Centre. See also * Canada's grand railway hotels * Canadian Pacific Hotels 1886-2001 * Canadian National Hotels 1921-1988 * Grand Trunk Railway Hotels 1912-1923 * Fairmont Hotels and Resorts 2001–present References * Canadian National Railways * Pictou Lodge Resorts * Fort Garry Hotel * Rodd Charlottetown * Prince Arthur Waterfront Hotel and Resort * A Walking Tour of Brandon Category:Canadian National Railway hotels Category:Hotel chains Category:Lists of buildings and structures in Canada